


Valentines day Hunny Bee

by darkness100



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sherlock Holmes and Bees, Valentines day drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness100/pseuds/darkness100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute drabble I threw together for Valentines day. Too much fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines day Hunny Bee

“Okay stop here.” John lightly grasped the taller man’s arms who stood in front of him, dark blindfold covering his eyes.

“John, it’s getting very hard to keep from figuring out what’s going on, are you almost finished?” The blindfolded man a.k.a one Sherlock Homes huffed impatiently. John chuckled lightly at his antsy lover and undid the blindfold. Sherlock tossed his head minutely, subtly adjusting his copious curls and immediately looked around to see where his partner had lead him. Light buzzing met his ears first then a small form zipped by his nose.   
Before him was a large flower garden, rainbows of colours shimmering in the early afternoon sun. All through the garden were small golden forms flitting from blossom to blossom while at the center stood several hives, rife with bustling activity.   
Sherlock beamed as he took in the lively scenery before him.

“John, this is magnificent! How many bees are there? Do they research and keep records? What about mmf-” John cut Sherlock off with a light kiss.

“You can talk with the owner’s later luv. For now you have full range of the garden so long as you don’t damage the bees or the blossoms.” He ignored Sherlock’s look of indignation and sputtered ‘I would nevers’.

“Defend your character to me when we get home, go have fun.” John leaned up to peck Sherlock on the nose. Sherlock smiled warmly at him, one of a few special things reserved only for John. They always made John melt and go all gooey inside. Sherlock suddenly pulled back and reached into his coat pocket.

“I almost forgot, it’s your fault John for distracting me.” Sherlock admonished. He pulled a slim package out and handed it to John. John made a surprised sound and accepted the small parcel.

“Happy Valentine’s day John, Lestrade was particularly helpful with ideas.” Sherlock said as he looked at John fondly. John smiled and opened the present to find a small picture frame. Inside was a rare photo that Lestrade had managed to take of the two of them unawares.   
The way they were looking at each other showed just how much they cared for each other. Engraved on the frame under the photo were the words   
‘Us against the world’.  
John looked up to thank Sherlock but the lanky man was already off and engrossed in the gift John had arranged for him. He smiled softly and tucked the frame into his jacket.   
How lucky he was to have found this mad genius with a heart that loved him endlessly.


End file.
